gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Light Up The World
Light Up The World 'ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der zweiten Staffel, 'New York!, und wird von Artie, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Santana und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie haben den Song selbst geschrieben und ist ihr letzter für die Nationals. Der Song ist eine Eigenkomposition von Glee. Charts Lyrics Santana (mit Brittany): (Hey-hey-hey, you and me) Keep on dancing in the dark It’s been tearing me apart Never knowing what we are (Hey-hey-hey, you and me) Keep on tryin' to play it cool Now it’s time to make a move And that’s what I’m gonna do Artie: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (New Directions: Die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie (und Brittany): Blow the door wide open like (Up, up and away) Rachel mit New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn: Hey-hey-hey you and me Turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop I just want to let it rock Artie und Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: Hey-hey-hey you and me Artie und Tina: Keep on staring at the road Like we don't know where to go Step back, let me take control Artie: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (New Directions: Die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie (und Brittany): Blow the door wide open like (Up, up and away) Rachel mit New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn mit New Directions: Hey-hey-hey you Hey-hey-hey you Hey-hey-hey you Hey-hey-hey you you you you you you you you you Rachel (und Brittany): Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) (Got something to say) Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) (Throw your doubt away) Do or die now (New Directions: Die now) (Step on to the plate) Blow the door wide open like (Up, up and away) Rachel mit New Directions: Let's (Rachel: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up (Rachel: '''Li-li-li let's!...) Light it up tonight '''Finn und Rachel mit New Directions (und Rachel): Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Rachel: Yeah!) You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that (Rachel: 'Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight (Let's light up the world) ('Rachel: Tonight!) toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight (Rachel: 'We got the love! Alright!) Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight! Trivia *Der Song wurde von Adam Anders, Peer Åström, Savan Kotecha, Max Martin und Shellback geschrieben. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Lauren mit den New Directions performt, da sie diese in 'Das Purple-Piano Project aufgrund ihrer Niederlage verlässt. *Während des Refrains, benutzt Santana, im Gegensatz zum Rest, ihren anderen Arm, weil ihre Darstellerin, Naya Rivera, Linkshänderin ist. *In der offiziellen Performance, bewegt Quinn ihre Lippen zu der Zeile "Up, up and away", während es in der offiziellen Version Brittany singt. *Auch wenn er keine Zeile hat, ist es das erste Mal, dass Kurt bei einem eigenen Song mitperformt. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Tina eine Zeile bei einem Wettbewerb singt. Fehler *Gegen Ende der Performance sieht man einen Kameramann. Quelle *Nach der Performance steht Sam auf der rechten und Mercedes auf der linken Seite. In der Nahaufnahme geht er zu ihr und umarmt sie, während er in der Weitaufnahme wieder auf der rechten Seite ist. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Nationals